Corrupting Moyashi
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are constantly arguing about who should be the one on top. It's quite convenient that a particular Beansprout arrives before things got out of hand. Series of OT3, but since I don't really like PWP so it will have a few chapters of introduction.
1. Chapter 1

Geez, what am I doing, I'm supposed to update my other stories... and learn for finals... *sigh* Forgive me but my fingers are itching to post some hot gay love. Yea, this will be intense yaoi, so if you can't handle it then it's your interest to leave it unread. If you like it, then feel free to drop a line or two.

'kay, movin' on.

Follows the manga somewhat, because we love reboot stories. More than half of the FFN stories are reboot, yet they didn't lose their will be a rather short story, since it'll last until the Ark arc and in fastforward, though I'll extend the time of their journey, searching Cross, and modify the story, I don't think you guys will mind. So please enjoy.

 **Title:** Corrupting Moyashi

 **Summary:** Kanda and Lavi are constantly arguing about who should be the one on top. It's quite convenient that a particular Beansprout arrives before things got out of hand. Series of OT3, but since I don't really like PWP so it will have a few chapters of introduction.

 **Genre:** Romance, Humour and a little bit Drama.

 **Pairing:** LaviXAllenXKanda, I don't know how fandom calls that sorry. Alavanda? LAY?

 **Warning:** graphic sex in later chapters, threesome, polygamy, uneven chapter lengths, violence, cursing, yaoi in later chapters that gets kinkier with each chapter. Yeah, I've got a dirty mind.

 **Rating:** M, 18+ or whatever your country uses. It's adult material, end of story.

 **Disclaimer:** this is FFN, of course it's not mine, duh.

Chapter 1 - The Third One Arrives

"But Yuu!" Lavi wailed for the hundredth time.

"Shut the fuck up Rabbit!" Kanda snapped at him. "And don't fucking call me that!" _Not in public._ He thought as he hit the object of his annoyance on the head.

Lavi let out a pained yowl and raised his hand to nurse the bruising flesh. "But I don't wanna be the bottom!"

Kanda's hand clamped on the idiot's mouth to stifle his voice. "Not that loud, you moron!" Unbeknownst to the others in the Order the two of them were lovers, even though it was kinda an on-off relationship. They both had their reasons to keep their profile low: homosexuals were frowned at, but it's not that either of them cared about that.

No, more like the secret yaoi fangirls were the ones to be feared. Once they were almost found out when Daisya said a very... compromising comment and half of the female population of the Order watched them like hawks, giggling like mad. It took two whole months for things to calm down.

Moreover, since Lavi was a Bookman in training he can't - shouldn't - have such relationship. The Panda would murder him if he knew. Plus Kanda wouldn't live it down if others knew about his sexuality. All he needs is for girls to want to call him to go shopping or for a sleepover, paint his nails and gossip about guys and shit. No thank you, the very thought made his skin crawl. He might like guys (or just Lavi, but he'd commit harakiri before admitting that), but that doesn't mean he likes girly stuffs.

Besides, it's not like they were always together. Sometimes they just fuck for a night then pretend the next day it never happened, other times they had more intimate approach and act like an actual couple for a while. Keyword: a while. No matter how much they liked each other (and they really did) or how attracted they were to one another, they couldn't stay together for long. There is an unsolved tension between them about who should be the dominant in bed. Kanda would say that as the older one, he should be the top, while Lavi thinks that as the shorter, Kanda should bottom. Sure, they had sex a few times, changing the roles each time, but both of them wanted to be the dominant in the long-run.

"But Yuu" Lavi tried again. "If I'm the bottom, I'd limp and then Panda would find out and kill poor me!"

"Endure the pain like a man! I won't bottom for a brat!"

"Eehh?! But I'm only two months younger!" Lavi reasoned. "Besides with your healing ability you wouldn't even feel pain the next day!"

"I don't care!" Kanda deadpanned. "I'm no bottom. End of story." Lavi pouted but said no more. He knew Kanda would just ignore him at this point so he stomped away to sulk somewhere else. He had an appointment with Komui about an urgent mission anyways.

In a few minutes he reached Komui's messy office and entered without knocking, Komui was waiting for him so there was no point. He was surprised to see everyone from the Science Department, Bookman and Lenalee gather around the holographic screen that monitored the surroundings of the Tower. Intrigued, Lavi approached the table too. He couldn't mask his surprise at the sight.

It was a guy, around the same age or younger than Lenalee approaching the building. He wore black slacks with black jacket. Under the jacket he had crisp-white shirt with a grey vest, the only colour he had was the ribbon tied around his neck. On his left discoloured hand a fingerless glove. The quality of the picture wasn't the best so he couldn't see the exact problem with the left hand. It could be either birth defect or a major burn.

Despite his young age, he had stunning white hair - yep, not platinum blond, it was white as snow - framing the youthful face. His features were soft and delicate looking, just like his whole frame, but just from the way he held himself, Lavi knew that this guy was fit for battle and had experience. On the subject of experience that scar stretching on the left side of his face looked old. Lavi winced at the thought, just how old was this guy when he got that?

His expression was mildly curious as he looked into the camera, thin, pink lips parted lightly. He had eyebrows and eyelashes as white as his hair. As those long eyelashes swished in the air it immediately attracted his eyes to the equally stunning mercury orbs with a light purple hue. In his not-so-humble opinion the kid looked rather cute. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to call him attractive even.

"Who is this kid?" he asked finally.

Lenalee spared him a glance but didn't answer, she didn't know either.

"No, no, no you can't let outsiders come in here~~~" Komui complained. Lavi rolled his one visible eye. He knew that the Supervisor was secretly thankful that he had an actual reason to further procastrate work. "Why don't you stop him?"

"Oh, Supervisor Komui." Reever greeted. "This guys seems a little different than a normal outsider."

"Look here brother! This boy, he's accompanied by General Cross's golem."

"Excuse me." An unfamiliar voice asked politely, the intruder guy's Lavi realised. He had a nice, soothing voice. "I was sent here by Priest Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker." Walker? Seriously? Was this guy in witness protection to have such a name that screamed fakeness? "I would like to discuss a few things with the priests."

"A friend of the General. He's still alive after all." Komui laughed humourlessly.

"The boy is saying to be introduced." Reever said. "Supervisor, have you heard anything?"

Komui raised his favourite pink mug to his lips. "Nope."

"Take the examination from the Gatekeeper behind you." As ordered a boy faced him, even politely said a 'Nice to meet you'. The Gatekeeper didn't reciprocate the pleasantry, instead he leaned in the guy's creeped out face. The boy just stood there puzzled as the rays of light attempted to inspect him. And then- "THIS GUY IS OUTTA HERE!" The Gatekeeper screamed out in on top of his voice, making the Supervisor spit out his coffee as the alarms went off. "THIS GUY IS A BUG! THE PENTACLE ON HIS FOREHEAD IS CURSED! IT'S THE MARK OF AN AKUMA! THIS GUY IS ACTUALLY A FRIEND OF THE MILLENIUM EARL! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Reever was the first to recover in the room. "Hey, the Exorcists in the building-!"

"They're all fine." 65 reassured them. "Kanda is already there."

Lavi let a smirk stretch on his lips and shook his head. Poor, Walker - if that was his name -, he's already dead, he just didn't know it yet. Kanda will slice him apart before he could even comprehend what happened. He still must be in a horrible mood, he's always grumpier when they argue.

Said temperamental samurai landed gracefully on top of the gate and unsheathed his sword., glaring threateningly at Allen. Really? This was the intruder? He looked like a brat, kind of cute with his huge purplish gray eyes, but he was still a kid, not even fit to be a Finder. That small frame, that snow white hair... it reminded him of a ... beansprout. An Akuma maybe? Wouldn't be a great surprise, he looked like a cry-baby, who'd break down to sobs after not seeing his momma for a day. Yea, definitely an Akuma. The heavens sent this guy here, he thought, he had something to slice apart in anger. He just returned from a mission and Lavi rejected getting intimate. He didn't like it when Lavi denied him sex, especially when he was to top, so he was really pissed. "You have courage coming here alone."

"Wait!" Allen asked raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I think you've mistaken me for some- WAH!" he yelped as he jumped back from Kanda's attack, while blocking the swipe with his left hand, that had some silver, metal-like material wrapped around it. Lavi blinked in surprise. This guy detected Kanda's attack when he was moving at full speed? And what was with that left arm? Out of the corner of his single orb he noticed Bookman's surprise too.

"You, what's with your arm?" Kanda voiced their question. Unlike the others he masked his shock better. He underestimated this guy. The Bean jumped back when he hid his presence, moreover, he didn't even cry out in pain when Mugen sank in his skin. The texture he cut through was pretty hard too, his hands hurt like a bitch despite his healing ability. This guy... he picked Kanda's interest. Just who was he?

"This is an anti-Akuma weapon." Allen answered, surprising every spectator and Kanda. "I'm an Exorcist." Really, what was that? All people in the Order are as crazy as Cross? Allen shuddered at the thought.

"Gatekeeper!" Kanda roared.

"B-but if I can't determine his insides how can we know for sure that he's not an Akuma?!"

"I'm a human!" Allen shouted as he beat the chin of the Gatekeeper. "I might be a teeny bit cursed but I'm still a niece piece of human!"

"Hmp, whatever." Oops, it seems Kanda ran out of patience, Lavi thought. Or rather, his murderous desires were still present. "If I check your insides we can know for sure. I'll slice you apart with Mugen." He promised - yes, Kanda Yuu doesn't _threaten_ , he _promises_ \- as he kicked off the ground.

Lavi noticed that Allen unlike best judgement deactivated his Innocence and raised his hand again. "Wait! I'm not your enemy! You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from General Cross." Kanda stopped his blade a centimetre away from his target.

"A recommendation?" he asked. "From the General?" He was baffled, Cross NEVER recommend anyone. Did this mean that this guy was a decent warrior? Certainly if he survived Cross.

"Yes." The boy replied nodding eagerly. "To a person named Komui." Accusing glares were shot at Komui. But as always, he knew no shame. "You!" he pointed at a poor victim then his overpacked desk. "Go search for it."

"Brother." Lenalee said with an undertone that promised him something really, really bad.

"I'll help too~" Komui sang.

After a few moments they found it. "Found it! The letter from General Cross."

"Read it!" Komui ordered.

"To Komui, soon, I'll be sending a kid named Allen over there. Thanks, Cross."

"So it's true! Squad Leader Reever, stop Kanda and let him in!"

"Clean your desk once in a while!" Reever shouted after him.

Kanda and Allen turned their heads hearing the entrance open. "We allow you to pass, Allen Walker."

Allen turned to leave, but Kanda pushed the sword to his skin as a reminder, but not hard enough to break the skin. Like he'd let this guy in. They were not done yet, he still didn't know what else this guy was capable of. Even with his sword in the guy's face he still didn't look petrified, his face betrayed an 'oh my, if this goes on things might get out of hand' face. Tsk, what a moron. "Komui, what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry~" Komui's voice sang from the loudspeaker. "To put it simply, this guy is the General's pupil." _Pupil_ of General Cross? That bloody sociopath?! Whoa, no wonder this guy was this good, he survived that guy. Kanda could confidently say that he was positively intrigued. "Timcampy is with him, that's the proof that he's on our side."

However Kanda still didn't want to let this guy go. He wanted to push him some more, to see what he's capable of when he's not on the defensive side. His wished were crushed by a familiar clipboard hitting his temple. Lenalee.

"Stop it already and get inside." She ordered. Kanda - unable to deny her - lowered and sheathed Mugen. He kept his eye on the newcomer as they entered. When the boy noticed his gaze he turned to the left to leave.

"Wait Kanda. That's your name right?" The boy called after him. Kanda shot him a glare. He had so much sexual tension he doubted he could deal with this guy without ending up molesting a cutie like him. The guy as usual didn't get the picture, or rather, decided to ignore it. Kanda was surprised to see him raise his hand, ready to accept a handshake. Really? After being attacked he wants a fucking handshake? No counterattack? No bitching? (Ah, a nice change.) Nothing? Tsk, he was a bigger idiot then he first thought. "I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you." Nice to meet him? He was an asshole and he knew it, took pride in it, thank you very much. Just what did this brat think?

"I don't shake hands with cursed people." He smirked in satisfaction seeing the guy's smile freeze on his face then walked away. Heh. Wimp.

As he turned the corner he ran into his red-headed lover, who was leaning against the wall casually. His face instantly turned sour again at the mischievous glint in Lavi's eye. "You like him~" he sang.

Kanda turned his head away clicking his tongue.

Lavi knew not to get mad at Kanda's silence. "He's quite good, he blocked your attacks with minimal damage. And he looks cute. Whaddaya think?"

"He's annoying. After being attacked he wants to shake hands with me as if nothing happened. Fucking Beansprout."

Lavi let out a loud laugh. "Beansprout? Really? You already gave him a petname Yuu-chan? You _do_ like him. I'll get jealous~"

"..."

Lavi knew that he wouldn't get a direct answer from Kanda, but after knowing him for 2 years he could read the Japanese like a book. "My, my I can't wait to get to know him better." He snickered.

Again: "..."

"Wow, he made quite an impression on you didn't he?"

"..."

"Oh, we should totally get to know him better~"

"The fuck Rabbit?!" Kanda exclaimed. He couldn't mean...

Lavi's eye widened at Kanda's outburst. Realisation hit him like a pile of bricks. He threw his head back and laughed hard, earning an angry but embarrassed 'Oi'! from Kanda. "Oh god you, you're such a perv when you're horny. I meant we should hang out with the guy." He stopped laughing then straightened. His hand rose to caress the non-existent beard he had. "On second thought-"

"No, don't even think about it!" Kanda cut him off. "I'm not fucking second-graders."

Lavi sweatdropped. "Kanda, that guy's not that young. Besides..." his voice dropped an octave as he gazed in Kanda's cobalt orbs. "He could be our bottom."

Kanda spluttered. "What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?!"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "What? You like him and he seems okay? Why not?"

"There's no guarantee that he's into guys." Kanda reasoned.

Lavi hummed in agreement. "That's true." He admitted then put his hand on Kanda's shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze. "Then go make friends with him." He beamed.

"The hell?! Why me? And I don't make friends!" Kanda objected.

"Because I have a mission and you'll stay here for the remainder of the week." Kanda turned his head away. He didn't like it when people voiced his injuries, it reminded him that his healing rate was getting slower. Lavi noticed this and gave another gentle squeeze. "Just keep an eye on our Sprout 'kay?" he asked then walked away.

Kanda frowned at that. He didn't want to admit it, but truth to be told, he too, was a little jealous. It took a year for them to get along somewhat - read: Kanda to tolerate Lavi's presence if the Rabbit left him alone. And know the same guy wanted to woo a new guy in their secret relationship he haven't even met. Tsk, stupid Bean, annoying him even when he's not present.

"So you want me to stalk him?" he called after Lavi.

Said Rabbit turned an incredulous eye at him then let out a laugh - yet again - and waved dismissively. "Na, stalk is such an ugly word~ Just get to know him." He said as he disappeared around the corner. So stalk him, Kanda concluded as he too turned to leave for his room. He had a lot to think about.

XXX

So... what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, I managed to get more feedback than I expected, thank you everyone.

Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea: I have something similar in mind, but there'll be a few chapters before actual lemon.

MeltedWings: Glad you like it. I'm curious how you'll react to this chapter.

Hanashi o suru: Oh, there will be mayhem, rest assured. Also, you don't have to worry about Allen, he's not getting raped, it's completely consensual :)

OMG: I couldn't decide if it should be Yullen or Laven, since I like both, so I thought: why not both? There are very little OT3 (I think I found 3 or 4), so this is my shot.

CrashBagPhoto: I prefer the manga to the anime, the atmosphere is not the same. Also the characters XD

Inuyashamunkey: Of course, it just takes time, since I don't want to fall behind with my other stories.

Panda Master X: Of course, I'll dedicate my summer to my stories :3

Corrupting Moyashi

Chapter 2 - Watching Him

The next day Kanda followed his morning routine. He woke up at 5 am and started the day with training in the forest blindfolded. After a good two hours he headed for the showers. On the hallway he paused, he was three doors away from the Bean's room. Was he lazy as fuck, like the Idiot Rabbit?

As he passed by the door he expected to hear soft breathing, however, the voice that came out sounded a little strained. Kanda stepped closer to the door, withholding his breath. Was he jacking off? "139...140..." Kanda blinked in surprise. The kid was working out? In his room? There are multiple training rooms, almost every floor has one. Was he self-conscious? Tsk, weird kid. He decided to leave before the brat or someone passing by found him.

After a long shower - fucking Lavi not bending over for him when he was supposed to, making him have a monster-sized, massive, morning wood - he dressed up in his uniform, ready for breakfast. He sat down to his usual table to silently enjoy his meal.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Brit enter the dining hall and order at Jerry. As the boy was backing him, Kanda had a clear view of him from behind. Kanda freely roamed his eyes on the collared neck, the vest that hugged his fit torso the long and strong legs, and the firm behind. Now that was some ass. Despite the fact that it belonged to a guy, it was round, as if it mocked him just like a forbidden fruit. Kanda wondered how would it feel if he groped those cheeky butt-cheeks. Fuck, he was thinking about such things again, he really needed to get laid already.

He wanted to pay attention to what the guy was saying, but his voice was drowned out by someone's sobbing. Without really paying attention he snapped at him. "Quit yowling already."

Wrong move. "What did you say?!" a really tall an bulky Finder jumped up from his seat, screaming at him. "You wanna say that again?"

Oh hell, what kind of stupid mess he ended up in. It was that stupid Beansprout's ass' fault. "Be quiet!" he repeated. "My meal tastes back when you're talking about dead people."

"Is that how you show respect for your comrades?! We, Finders, support you with our lives!" he shouted as he clenched his fist and swung back to strike. "And you're saying your meal tastes bad?!"

Without much effort Kanda dodged the punch and before his attacker would have the chance to attack again he grabbed the man by the throat. Stupid Finder, disrupting him from watching the Beansprout and his behind that screamed 'fuck me here please'. "Support us?" he asked in a mocking tone. Damn, he was pissed. "All you can do is to 'support us'. You guys are the ones who weren't chosen by the Innocence." His victim was choking by now, yet his so-called friends didn't do shit. Despite popular belief Kanda wasn't - entirely - idiot. He knew that these people didn't give a rat's ass about Kanda as a person, all they saw in him was their pathetic hope for survival. Here they are, preaching about companionship, and they leave their comrade on his own when he was defenceless. Such ugly creatures humans are. "If you don't want to die, run away. Your insignificant life can be replaced any time." He didn't need cowards like this. In the end they'd just run to save their meaningless lives.

Unexpectedly a red, scaly, Innocence-laced hand wrapped around his wrist. "Please stop it." The Bean's determined gaze bore into his. Tsk, still polite as ever. At least now he wasn't smiling like an idiot. Well, he could continue his watching, now that the brat came to him. "I'm sorry to interrupt when I have nothing to do with this," What did he mean nothing to do with this? He was the reason the argument started in the first place! "But I don't think this is a good way resolving things."

"Back off Beansprout." He threatened. Either the Bean leaves him alone or fights him would be fine with him. He wanted to test the limits of this guy. Maybe he could even "accidentally" touch that inviting behind.

It seems the insult him home, he could swear he saw the guy's eyebrow twitch. "My name is Allen." He reminded.

"Heh, if you don't die within the next month, I'll remember your name. There are many that die here, like these guys." To his surprise the brat wasn't deterred, instead, he applied even more pressure on his hand, to the point when he unwillingly let go of the Finder's neck.

This kid... was hella strong. No one ever had the power to stop him. Heck, no one had the actual guts to try and stop him. Not even Lavi was that suicidal.

"As I said, it's not a good thing to say." What was this kid scared of, that he'd jinx it?

"You're gonna die soon." He said, secretly eager to see the boy's reaction. He didn't even flinch! "I hate your type." He hated the Bean for making him like this. He also hated him for making him jealous about Lavi. And moreover he was hating the fact that he was mentally comparing Lavi's and the Bean's ass.

"Well, thank you." The Sprout replied dryly. He turned to properly face the Bean. Even though he towered over him with a seven centimetres (2 and 3/4 inch for those who measure in imperial system) the boy didn't tear his gaze away. This guy... he made a foreign yet familiar emotion swell in his chest. It mildly burned his veins like liquid fire. Ah, he was getting all fired up.

He could feel that it was mutual. He could practically see the fire that burned in those silver eyes - though much more restrained than his - and around them, accompanied by crackling electricity. He... maybe he could be a worthy opponent. Someone, whom he could fight without having to hold back.

A rival.

Neither of them backed down, they kept their gaze until Reever snapped them out of their glaring contest. "Kanda! Allen! Eat your foods in the next 10 minutes and come to the command post. You've got a mission."

The two spared a glanced to each other and both of them went back to their respective seats. Kanda brought his tray back, when he saw a mountain of food get carried away by the Brit. His eyes widened barely noticeably. Sure, the guy was parasitic-type, but could he seriously eat that much?! All that meanwhile maintaining his figure?

He immediately headed to Komui's office. Even if Lavi entrusted him with keeping an eye on the Sprout, missions were more important. Besides he doubted he could watch the kid without anyone noticing it after the fight they had. The very thought made his heartbeat faster, he wouldn't mind having an all-out against the Brit.

He was surprised to feel eyes boring into the back of his head. It was the Beansprout, no doubt. It was strange that he only noticed him by his gaze, he didn't even hear his footsteps. If he hadn't trained with blindfold, he probably wouldn't have noticed him following.

With a few steps the Sprout caught up with him and they walked next to each other glancing when the other didn't. Soon they reached Komui's office where Reever was waiting for them. As expected that idiot of a Supervisor was sprawled out on top of the paperwork he supposed to do - or supposed to have done a long time ago. Damn procastrator.

Reever attempted to shake the man away, but he didn't bulge. He hit the man on the head, but no such luck. Stubborn little shit. Reever leaned to the idiot's ear to say: "Lenalee's getting married~"

"LENALEE!" Komui screeched. "How can you get married without telling your own brother?"

"Sorry about that." Reever apologised. "That's the only way to wake him up."

After 10 minutes that moron finally composed himself somewhat and got to the point. "All right, we don't get time, so after you hear the summary move out." Komui explained while Lenalee handed out the briefings. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Bean and Lenalee smile at each other. Kanda's eyes unnoticeably narrowed. Could it be that the girl too, was interested in the white-head? He really hoped not, it's the first time someone caught his - and Lavi's - eyes. "If you want more detailed info, just read this while the two of you head to your destination."

Wait. Two of- His incredulous eyes met the Sprout's. "You two will go as partners." Komui confirmed his suspicions. "Er what?" he asked seeing their reactions. "You aren't getting along? But no excuses. We've found Innocence in Southern Italy, but it may get taken by an Akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the Innocence."

Kanda nodded and stood up, ready to follow Komui and mentally thanked him for making his job easier. Seeing them stand, Allen got up too and followed them. As they arrived down to the Underground Waterpath Komui handed the Exorcist coat to the kid. After the brat put it on and got his golem back they set off. Komui said something about watching the boy's past. Kanda wondered if he could bully Tim into showing some of the juicy details to him too.

XXX

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance, seeing their train leave the platform, when they haven't even reached the train station. Damn, the next one only departed the following day, they didn't have time to dawdle around.

"Let's go." Toma, the Finder who accompanied them to the mission said as he ran for the ladder that lead to the top of a building. Once they did they jumped from roofs to roofs of the different institutes.

The Bean uttered a surprised eh, but followed them. "There's one thing I don't understand." He said as his eyes roamed the info they were given.

"Just worry about the train now." Kanda ordered. Seriously, this guy wasn't even looking when they were jumping off a four-storey building. Was he an idiot or he was just that confident in his skills?

"Please hurry, the train has come." Their Finder urged.

"What?!" the Bean asked incredulous as he held himself with only one arm. "We're going on that?!" Seeing the others jump, he swung himself too and managed to land on the train without falling off. "Illegally boarding a train..."

"We've always done this way." Toma replied shrugging, then removed a lid so that they could enter the train.

"Excuse me, passengers!" the conductor of the train said. Tsk, what an annoyance. "This is a 1st class train, normal citizens are supposed to be in the 2nd class. And you just came in from there..." he trailed off, referring to the not-so-conventional-entering-through-the-roof method.

"We're the Black Priests." Toma enlightened as he helped his companions off. "Please get a room ready."

Now seeing the Rose Cross on Kanda's chest he bowed deeply and scurried off.

"What was that?" the Sprout asked amazed.

"The Rose Cross you carry on is a symbol of the Vatican. It allows you to enter any place you desire." Their Finder explained. "By the way, I will be supporting you until we reach Martel. My name is Toma. Nice to meet you."

After exchanging pleasantries on the rookie's and the Finder's part the two Exorcist occupied their cabin.

"All right." The kid sighed as he sat down. Kanda ran his eyes through his frame. Not only he didn't even sweat, his breathing was normal. Whatever training he had was effective. And to think that this guy probably never even fought on the battlefield... Or maybe he did by his Master's side? "The question I was wondering about earlier... What does this eerie legend has to do with Innocence?"

Kanda frowned in distaste. He didn't feel like explaining. He cursed Cross for not saying shit about the Innocence to the brat. For a fleeting moment he thought that maybe Cross didn't want to drag the kid into it too early, but he dismissed the idea. It was Cross for crying out loud. He was just a lazy fucker.

"Tsk. An Innocence is..." he clicked his tongue in distaste. How he hated this, he was never good at explaining shit. (A/N.: For those who only watched the anime without reading the manga or just picked up the unanimated chapters: In the canon it was Kanda who did the explanation, I don't get it why the anime handed to over to Toma. Either way, I'll be following the manga - for a while then alter it - that's why the characters will differ from how the anime pictured it.) "a substance that has changed over the years, from the time of Noah to the present. In the beginning it was sunk in the bottom of the sea. But as if the power of the stone lured humans to it, it was discovered. But its appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form. The stones always cause eerie illusions for some reasons."

"So that means, the Ghost of Martel might have something to do with Innocence."

"Yeah." At least he caught up quickly. "In an eerie place, there lies Innocence. That's why the Church investigates these kinds of places and whenever they feel that there's a high probability of an Innocence being there they send us in." He said as he raised his book higher, signalling the end of conversation. Though, in reality he was watching the kid with careful eyes. He was eyeing the glove on his left hand, as if he could see through it. As if...

Kanda frowned. As if what? He kept watching the boy discreetly, but no matter what he just couldn't figure it out what went through his head. He could read only the emotions he let in those mercury orbs show, but nothing else.

He didn't know what this guy was thinking. He couldn't read him. Whenever he thought he'd figured him out, he'd do something that breaks the pattern. He was completely unpredictable.

It seems it was a good choice to keep an eye on him. This boy was the definition of interesting.

XXX

They left the train the same fashion they arrived and sped off, leaving Toma behind. "The Ghost of Martel is a doll." The Sprout murmured referring to the shocking truth they have read in the report.

Kanda spared him a glance. "It wouldn't be surprising if an Innocence was used to create dolls." It seems greedy humans had the same thoughts. Giving artificial life to an uninhibited body... The similarity was striking.

The two Exorcist halted as they reached the end of the cliff that overlooked the whole town. Moreover, this cold chill... It seems the Finders were done for. Even if he didn't fancy them, Kanda didn't like to helplessly watch as people were killed. "Damn, we tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission. But they're already dead."

The rookie was oddly silent. Silent mourn for the comrades he didn't even know of? Tsk, he might be skilful, but he's still soft. He's not going anywhere with an attitude like that. "Hey you. I'll always say this before we start." He was many things, but unfair or a liar was not one of them. "I don't care if you're on the verge of being killed. In a war, there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners." If this boy couldn't even take on an Akuma then it's better if he backs out now. If he ran away now then he could disappear off the radar. And then Kanda wouldn't have to deal with his fucking jealousy or wonder when will the guy get killed.

However, the boy didn't look surprised. _Don't tell me that Cross said the same thing_. Though it's highly possible, that guy wasn't known for being patient or compassionate. That guy was really blunt and didn't bother sugar-coating.

What annoyed him most is the look he received. Here he was, threatening to abandon him, yet the guy didn't even bulge, he couldn't see any traces of fear or anger. He couldn't read-

Oh.

No. No way.

 _Don't tell me..._

The reason why he couldn't read him... was because Kanda was the one who was carefully inspected?

Oh no. Oh hell no.

That's absurd. Kanda could read _anyone._ No one escaped his sharp eyes, not even Lavi, who was a Bookman in training!

Kanda didn't like it at all.

This guy... he was danger. Those silver eyes bore into his shamelessly, slowly, unnoticeably peeling away the layers, getting through the barriers he erected around his soul. Those eyes were inspecting his very essence. He felt undeniably exposed.

The boy unaware or very much aware of Kanda's inner turmoil - Kanda didn't know and it was driving him insane! - , only shook his head. "I don't like your way of thinking."

Their chit-chat was interrupted by a loud explosion. Even from this distance they could see Akuma rise from the rubbles. Before he could say anything the Bean shot out like a bullet. Kanda shook his head. This wasn't going to end up well.

He saw the Bean attack a Level 2, then got kicked into a wall. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Stupid, stupid boy. The boy freed himself from the rubbles, it seems he had the sense to at least protect himself with his Innocence arm. He also noticed that his left eye was discoloured. Must have been from the hit, so he didn't dwell on it. "You're the one that killed the Finders." The Bean declared.

The Akuma let out a gleeful laugh and lunged at the boy. He glanced at the two forms surrounded by the 4 seals. Even if those could withhold attacks of a Level 1, they don't last forever. With that on mind, he unsheathed his Innocence and activated it. "Mugen. Return of the Apocalypse." He leapt off the building as he summoned his First Illusion. "Underworld Insects!" The attack tore through the Level 1s with ease, so he sheathed back Mugen. He saw that the Sprout was alright, just frustrated. He didn't even have to worry about him, he saw what the boy's Innocence had done, its simple touch has corroded the Akuma's hand. "Hey." He addressed the Finder who was barely breathing. "What's the deactivation code for the talisman?"

"E-exorcist... You came..." he breathed out.

"If you want to avenge your comrades' death then hurry up and answer me." He ordered, his voice lacking its usual bite. As mentioned, he didn't like watching people die sitting back and do nothing.

"Ha... Have...Ho... Hope... Have Hope..." as he uttered those words out he passed on. Kanda wasted no time to free the two in the barrier. "Come with me." He ordered, and thankfully the two obeyed. Still holding the two he leapt back up to a two-storey house.

He stopped hearing the brat's voice. "I'll catch up to you later!" he promised.

"I won't help you defeat him." He reminded. "It was your fault that you acted on your emotions in the first place." He needed to get these two to safety. Also maybe this would get SOME reaction out of him already!

Kanda wanted to go back and hit him when the boy only shrugged. "Alright go ahead. You have the Innocence, so there's no need for me to worry. I'll destroy this Akuma then follow you."

His eyes tried to read the boy again, but he noticed that yet again, he couldn't. The boy betrayed no real emotion. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he leapt off. _You'd better follow Beansprout, I don't feel like losing a potential fucking buddy._

He quickly swept his eyes over the scenery. This wasn't good, they were in a valley, he didn't have time to climb, moreover he could carry both of them. There had to be a path leading out of this city somewhere. "Oi, point me the way out."

"There's an underground distinct bellow the city." The girl explained without blinking. "It's like a maze, so if someone goes without knowing their way around they'll get lost. But there's an exit that leads us through the cliffs and out to the sea. That thing... that Akuma can fly... I think it's the best if we stay underground."

This girl was strange. Even though she was put under stress she wasn't sweating. Also, she didn't smell of anything. While the old man had, well, typical old-man smell, she didn't smell of anything at all. For a brief moment he wondered what the Brit smelled like, but he pushed the thought aside. He had to concentrate.

Kanda wanted to ask the reason why the girl was so goddamn composed when his golem rang. "Oh, Toma, how are things there?" Was the Beansprout still alive?

"I was investigating from a different, abandoned block. There seems to be a heavy battle going on, and then I heard a loud blast and now Sir Walker's whereabouts are unknown." Toma reported with indifferent voice. Tsk, desensitized bastards they were, that's for sure. Either the Beansprout's passed out, got lost or... Well, he'd rather not think of the third option. He hoped that he would give up and run from this inhuman Order while he can. Even if he was good, the best he came across in years, he was still a child. War is not a place for a kid. "Oh, it seems that only the Akuma came out of the roof. And he's trying to catch the golem." Fuck.

"All right. I'll send my golem as your guide, so only bring Tim." _Kid, run while you can_. "We don't want to stay here much longer. We need Tim's ability right now." He ended the call, then turned to the pair he carried. "We're going underground. Do you know the path?"

"I do." The man's scratchy voice answered. "I have been living here for 500 years, there's no path I don't know." He removed his pointy, thick-rimmed hat to reveal his face. Kanda was taken aback, but he didn't feel disgust. The man's face was a dark purplish-brown colour, the skin(?) looked like it has been burnt, some places had even scales. He covered his face again, seeing Kanda's reaction.

"Ugly, eh?" he laughed bitterly.

"You're the doll? It's amazing you can talk."

"Yes, you people, came to take my heart right?"

Kanda nodded. "If it's possible I want it now." He had to know if the Bean was still alive. If he was, and he was lying somewhere heavily injured, then he had to carry him back. And it was just a doll, there's no harm done if it stops moving. "We don't need the trouble of carrying a big doll with us the entire way."

The two tensed hearing Kanda's request.

The girl jumped between the two of them. "Guzol is the only one who knows the underground path. Without him, we'll just only get lost."

"And who are you?" Kanda asked, turning his sharp eyes at the girl. "I'm... Guzol's..."

"She was an abandoned child!" Guzol explained hastily. "I found her... So I adopted her-" he was cut off by his own sharp coughing. Really, dolls can cough? So it was as if he was turned into a human?

Kanda felt bad for them. If he took the heart of the doll the girl would be left all alone. And there was no way the Church would take her in. Heaven forbid if they did, she'd only end up as a Crow.

But there was no helping it. He was a warrior, his duty was to fight Akuma and protect the Innocence, not the victims of this war. Unfortunately...

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the Finder turned up. "Sir Kanda."

"I'm sorry but I can't back off now." He had to complete the missions, visit as many places as he can, so that he can find a clue about that person. Even if he didn't wish to pursue romantic relationship with her any longer, he still wished to know who he had been. "Also, we can't let your heart fall into the hands of the Akuma. You can keep it now, but we're going to take it in the end. Sorry for dragging you into this." His heart went out to them, even if he didn't show. They too, were just sacrifices in this war.

Toma held out his hands, where some kind of stones lied. "This is Timcampy." Oh. He watched in mild curiosity as the golem recollected itself. "Show me the info of the Akuma Tim." Obediently, the golem started projecting.

Kanda inspected carefully the Akuma's ability. "It's like a mirror." He concluded. "But this isn't just some copy ability. He's using something to copy off of. And whatever he copies, he can equip and use it as if it was his own." Damn that guy for letting this Akuma copy his arm!

"We should have searched for Sir Walker." The Finder said. "We can't even tell if Sir Walker is real, if he's even alive."

"No, we can tell." Kanda corrected him. "That Akuma will be the opposite of him. He's an idiot if he comes out like that."

As the Exorcist turned away, the two citizens disappeared around the corner. Kanda's eyes widened to see that he lost sight of them. "They ran away!" Kanda shouted in frustration. Seriously, he took off his eyes for 2 seconds and they're gone! "Damn, where could they be?!"

Toma gasped in surprise. "Sir Kanda, behind you!"

Kanda turned around to see the beaten up inverted version of the Bean. "Kan...da..." he breathed as if he was in pain. But Kanda knew better, the scar and the coat were placed in reverse.

"It's a mirror image." Toma gasped.

Kanda activated Mugen. "It seems, that we have an incredibly stupid one here."

The fake Sprout's lips trembled as they tried to form words. Why the fuck was he paying attention to his lips? He scowled at the thought. "Return of the Apocalypse." He sliced in the air, unleashing transparent worm-like creatures. "First Illusion, Underworld Insects! DIE!" Just before the creatures reached their target, a familiar silver claw blocked them. The mirror image collapsed in relief and exhaustion. "Mas...ter Walker..."

A familiar white-headed form climbed out of a narrow tunner. "You're-"

"Beansprout!" he barked at the boy. That stupid idiot should have run! "What do you think you're doing? Why are you protecting the Akuma?"

"Kanda, I have an eye that can tell people apart from Akuma." What? That's what his curse was about? If so why would it be considered a curse, this was a huge advantage! "This person here is not an Akuma."

The Mirror Bean mumbled something attracting the real one's attention. Silver eyes widened and reached for the face. He pulled the skin away to reveal the face of their finder, which means-

"Kanda, behind you!"

But it was too late, with a strong punch, the Level 2 sent him flying in the wall, making him drop Mugen. Without physical connection the invocation stopped.

He was held up by his throat. "You bastard." He coughed. "When did you-?"

The Level 2 laughed. "When you were talking with him. I found the one you call Toma at the same time I crushed the yellow golem. I thought if I wore this mirror image, then you wouldn't notice. Also, I made him wear the image of the white-haired one." It swiped its finger down in his own face. "My skin is duplicating paper. I got you for good."

He could only snicker before the silver claw mercilessly ripped through his flesh.

The Akuma let go of him, expecting to see him collapse, but even though on shaky legs, but he proudly stood. The stunned Akuma didn't dawdle for long and delivered a punch to his face. "Hurry up and die already!"

His blood splattered on the ground, but he still didn't fall. "I can't die yet." The lotus that was in his vision, that always haunted him dropped its petals. No matter, there were plenty others littered around him. "Not before I meet that person." His vision dulled and the sounds became distorted. Darkness was closing in on him. But then something white entered his vision before he passed out.

White?

A white... lotus...?

XXX

So yes, this chapter was meant to reveal Kanda's compassionate side. He does empathise with others, he just usually decides that he won't let his feelings influence his decision and follow his own interest - that doesn't mean he's completely heartless, if he was he wouldn't have come back for Allen's sake. He's just a damaged person - as everyone in DGM, though I think his past is the worst so far who can't trust others (we don't know Allen's full background but even now I can tell it'll be hellish). I hope you liked the characterisation. Don't forget that feedbacks are love. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa, I'm amazed how many people followed, favourited or reviewed this! Thank you very much for your kind words everyone, I'm really happy that I could show you a side of Kanda people tend to forget. Also, thank you my lovely Guest for notifying me about DGM's return, cookies for you.

Now without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3 - Angels of Revenge and Destruction

Cold.

He was choking.

Where was he?

He was in a dark place with a single source of blinding light from above.

But then, something blocked the light.

A smiling face.

 _I'm Alma._

First there was a woman.

Then came the flowers.

And finally blood.

It was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, even on the ceiling. The blood of those who used them and betrayed them. In the middle of the massacre stood a blood-covered figure with feathers sprouting from his body. As if he was an angel of revenge and destruction.

Kanda didn't scream when his flesh was cut over and over again. For a while he just endured the pain. But then the flowers came again... and ever since then they never left him alone. They were a reminder of a long-forgotten promise.

He wanted to know who he was. He wanted to know who she was. He wanted to know what he loved about her. Even if those feelings belonged to another lifetime, he still wished to know. He wanted to put the past to rest, he wanted to be able to let go of it.

He won't be stopped. When he took Mugen, he already decided that no matter what, he'd survive and find her and then he could get the answers he longed to know.

No one could stop him from that.

XXX

Slowly the feeling returned in his battered body. He became aware of the pressure on his wound, he was most likely given first-aid. Also his head was lying on something soft. A pleasant scent entered his nostrils. Sure he felt the stench of his own blood, but he could feel a little scent of musk, rain and freshly cut grass. It was a very faint, but very pleasant and calming fragrance.

The voices around him grew clearer, he recognised the distressed voice of the girl. _She_ was the doll. They tricked him. And now they were begging to have their final moments together. If they told the truth then Kanda would consider it. If they didn't ditch him to play a fatal hide-and-seek, while having to evade the Akuma then he'd definitely would. But these guys left him to become a bait and ran. He offered them help and they turned on him. They used him without an ounce of regret to save themselves. Humans were all the same.

The stupid Beansprout even listened to their sob story and still wants to help them, even if they almost killed them all. But Kanda wouldn't forgive them. "No!" he said in a commanding voice, notifying the others that he was alive and conscious. "Wait until the old man dies? We can't grant that wish." He wasn't even sorry for them anymore. "We came here to protect the Innocence! Take that doll's heart now!" he panted heavily. Damn that would take forever to heal. Not only that, the Bean saw the tattoo on his pectoral if he was the one who bandaged him up.

Then he must have realised it already... that him, being still alive was not normal. That he himself, wasn't normal. That he wasn't human.

The Bean looked away from his eyes. Oh, great, he scared the boy away. It's only a matter of time until he points his finger at Kanda and accuse him of being a monster.

Only now, did Kanda notice that the Bean himself sported a rather large gash on his right shoulder. Wasn't he feeling a little light-headed? "I... I can't do it. I'm sorry... But I can't." Onyx irises zeroed on the red spots on the pristine white shirt. Where was his coat? Was it folded under his head? He let his left hand slide back. Yep, it was. So that's where that wonderful scent came from. He grabbed the fabric and threw it in the infuriating teen's face. "This coat isn't pillow for the wounded! It's the uniform of an Exorcist!" He threatened to leave the kid behind, yet the idiot didn't hesitate to come and save him. Something was seriously wrong with his head. He even went out and applied bandaged him, meanwhile leaving himself unattended. Being taken care for seriously wounded Kanda's pride as a warrior. He wasn't an invalid, he was a soldier, a Second Exorcist. And then this whole fiasco with the doll.

The boy didn't bite back, he just gazed at the uniform with what seemed to be a weird mix of sorrow and resignation. He didn't want to separate them. But why?

... It didn't matter. They had a mission to complete and an Akuma lurking somewhere. They had to go. In the state they were they couldn't destroy it. Kanda took on his own coat and approached the pair. They betrayed him, they deserved no mercy or empathy. "There are sacrifices that must be made, Rookie."

"P-please don't!" the girl begged as he raised Mugen over her fragile chest. Damn, how he hated this, it was as if he was the bad guy here.

Before he could sink his blade in the doll a familiar black coat entered his vision. Kanda couldn't believe it, the Brit was still trying to protect them. "Then I'll be the one." He countered, unafraid of the blade that hovered over his chest. Kanda was taken aback by that gentle fire radiating from those eyes. "Will it be enough, if I'm the sacrifice for these too? They just want to stay together until the very end. Until then I cannot remove the Innocence from this doll! If I destroy the Akuma then there isn't a problem is there?! To make sacrifices all the time in order to win the war... it's futile!"

His fist swung before he even thought about it. The Brit stumbled back from the force and he too fell to his knees from dizziness.

Stupid brat, what the hell did he think he knew about sacrifices?! "How incredibly naive." He spat. "Selling yourself out for pitiful strangers!" Strangers who didn't hesitate to throw them to the wolves - or in this case, Akuma - in order to save themselves. The moron wanted to save the ones who almost got them killed! Is he trying to be a fucking saint and forgive everything and everyone?! He knew he could have died, right? Or is he that impassive about whether he lives or not? The thought enraged him, but he had no idea why. What the kid did was none of his business, they weren't even 'friends'. But still, he couldn't deny his protective instincts. Something was wrong with this guy and his instincts were screaming at him to enshroud him from the cruelties of the world. "Don't you have anything important to you?!" he snarled.

Pale fingers twitched in the soft sand, but his face remained schooled. The kid was impeccable at masking his real intentions. "There _was_ something important... that I lost long ago..." he said in an eerily calm voice. "It's pitiful... I don't have a noble reason." His eyes were unfocused, looking in the distance. It was clear that he had some hazy memories play out in front of his eyes. "I just don't want to see something like this happen. That's all." Soft silver eyes peeked at him, gently penetrating Kanda's soul. The samurai couldn't tear his gaze away from those eyes that were caressing his very soul. He forgot how to breathe seeing those chrome orbs bathe in the moonlight. He was enchanted. "Because I am a small man, my heart is moved by what's in front of my eyes, not what the world needs. I just can't abandon what's in front of my eyes." Suddenly a flame of passion flared up behind those mercury orbs. "I want to protect everything I can!"

Metal cut through flesh mercilessly. "Guzol." The doll gasped softly, before it and the old man were yanked back in the swirling sand. In a failed attempt to save them, the white-haired brat reached his hand out to get them, however they were long out of reach. The sand kept swirling around them, then the familiar Level 2 broke out to the surface with the two stabbed bodies hanging on his claws. Kanda noticed with horror, that it took the doll's heart. "I GOT THE INNOCENCE!" it screamed in delight, its eyes eagerly watching the glowing cube. Fuck this all, in a minute the Akuma would be gone with the Innocence. With a body like this he couldn't even pursue the fucker.

The Akuma let the two bodies hit the ground carelessly. Guzol reached his hand out to the now lifeless doll. "La-, Lala... Lala..." Okay, now he felt bad again for those two. Maybe because they were so similar... He, too was a doll in a sense who was bound to break sooner or later. The ones on the other side of his strings loved to mercilessly pull him around after all. There was no escape. The chains of destiny bound him forever. And just like that old man, he was denied from his loved one and a peaceful death.

The hair stood up on Kanda's nape, alerting him of the change in the atmosphere. The Akuma noticed it too. It was a dark, murderous aura that sent cold chills down on the Exorcist's spine. The white-head walked past him, his posture tense. Kanda's eyes widened as he realised that the docile-looking brat just snapped. His face didn't display any emotion, but his icy voice and rapidly changing weapon did as it let an insane amount of energy flow out of its host. "Return it." He ordered in a deadly calm voice. How could someone be so frightening without raising their voice? "Return that Innocence." Kanda noticed that the Innocence looked as if it wanted to swallow its Accommodator. " _ **Return it**_."

The Finder had the sense to keep his distance from the homicidal teen, who strangely enough wasn't Kanda this time. "Master Walker's Anti-Akuma Weapon is changing!"

"Parasitic-type Exorcist can manipulate their weapon to their emotions." He explained, watching the white-haired individual in unmasked awe. "His Innocence is reacting to his anger." Even so, why is he emitting such murderous rage? This wasn't just about those two, was it?

Suddenly the brat kicked off the ground, appearing above the Akuma so fast that even Kanda's sharp eyes failed to follow. "Idiot! Your weapon hasn't fully formed yet!" The arm formed a cannon and laser beams shot out from the weapon. The Akuma, startled from the abrupt change in character held its copied arm up to defend itself from the hundreds of missiles. The boy kept firing until the beams forged a pile, letting him land on top of it. It was clear as day that he had experience in acrobatics.

Did he get him?

... Probably not, since his rage-mode was still on.

Even though the Akuma hid, the brat instantly noticed the machine behind him. "You can't hit me when I shift into sand~" A harpoon was aimed at his way, but he jumped over it. The murderous machine only laughed as it caught the boy and forced him in his sand-belly. "Gotcha!" it laughed. "It's over for you!" It taunted as it stabbed its own stomach repeatedly. "How many times do I have to stab you before you die~?" it wondered.

"Master Walker!" Toma cried out to him, but Kanda was quick to calm him.

"He's fine." He could still feel that murderous rage. It put Kanda on edge, the boy was acting as a completely different person.

 _ **\- As an angel of revenge and destruction -**_

He shook his head. It wasn't time to get all nostalgic. There was a chance that the Bean would get defeated, then it was his turn to fight. Damn, he wished he could heal faster.

As it raised it stabbed itself with the harpoon, he ended up pushing the cursed teenager out of itself, who used his new weapon to block the stabs. The harpoon 's sharp end broke on the weapon's surface. He let a beam emerge from his weapon, but he didn't fire it. Instead the edge of the weapon wrapped around it, and he swung it down, cutting the Akuma's disguise in two, revealing its true form.

"I'm not giving you a chance to change your appearance again." The Bean shifted his weapon back to cannon. "This is it for you." He promised as he pointed his gun at the Akuma and unleashed his attack.

"I still have your arm!" the Level 2 replied, holding the mirrored arm out to block. The killing machine was knocked back in the wall from the force of the shots, slowly getting ripped apart. "Unforgivenable!" the boy snarled as he continued to reduce his enemy to ashes.

"Shit!" the Akuma cursed, realising its upcoming demise. "I have your hand! Why did I lose?!"

 _Because that's your limit. The only ones who can use the true power of an Anti-Akuma weapon are Exorcist. As the Innocence synchronises with the Exorcist the more powerful he will become._

Kanda had to admit that the kid was capable. It was obvious that this wasn't his first fight. He was fearless (and in this case quite ruthless), had amazing destructive force and plenty of room to evolve his weapon further. Now that he thinks about it, the injuries of the Weapon disappeared, which means that with its evolution, the Innocence self-recovered. And of course, it would be great if he could cast aside his idealistic dreams and ripped everything apart the same way as he was doing it right now. Emotions and ideals only held you back in a war. They only caused hesitation and your heart to waver. A moment of hesitation can kill you. They couldn't afford that. He was too good to die like that.

But he was still a brat. The Bean coughed up a mouthful of blood and his invocation stopped. Undoubtly the new weapon put great strain on his teenage body, the rebound made his heave like crazy. Yeah, right, not everyone had Kanda's advanced healing.

Seeing an opening, the Akuma lunged at him. Without thinking, Kanda shot out and blocked the attack with the side of his sword.

"Kanda?!" the boy's disbelieving voice asked. Wow, he really took it to heart that he was on his own. And yet, this stupid Beansprout made him act unlike himself. Kanda couldn't deny that he was interested in the boy, in more ways than one. But he'd be dead before saying that out loud. How did the brat manage to worm his way under his skin in a few days? Instead, he instinctively defended with attack. "You useless idiot!" he roared at him. "What do you think you're doing, running out of power in the last minute?! You were the bastard who babbled on around protecting those two! I _hate_ the way naive people like you do things!" He hated the way how this brat managed to push his buttons without even trying. "And even more so, I hate people, who don't keep their promises!"

The boy chuckled. "Whichever it is... you still hate me..." Yes, he hated the Bean for making him feel this way and make him act uncharacteristically. "It's not that I ran out of power or anything like that." He reassured as he gulped down some fresh air. A cheeky grin stretched on his face, as if mocking Kanda for going back on his promise of I-will-leave-you-behind. "I'm just taking a break."

It seems the kid knew Kanda was watching him, but he probably let it off. He probably considered it curiosity or evaluating his battle ability. "...Everything you do is irritating." With a flick of his wrist, he slashed the weakened claw of the Akuma off and the cursed brat activated his Innocence again. Allen knew that he had to fight from distance (or else, he'd get copied again) so he shifted into cannon-form. "Scatter!" they shouted in union as they unleashed their attack. With a last scream the Akuma finally exploded and they collapsed from exhaustion. Kanda registered the sound of dull thud - the doll's heart hit the soft sand - before unconsciousness claimed him again.

XXX

"Ah, blue skies~ emerald green ocean~ por favor Italia~" Komui sang.

"So what?" Kanda asked as he tore of a band-aid on his cheek irritated. He despised hospitals.

"What?~ I'm jealous damn it! You defeated the Akuma 3 days ago, what are you doing?! Everyone is using me as a slave! They don't let me go outside. It's like I'm a prisoner in the dungeon of the castle!" the Supervisor exploded, making Kanda tear the receiver away from his ear. God, this guy was so annoying. It's not like he wanted to stay here, damn it, the stupid doctor just wouldn't let him go.

"Stop shouting and shut up." He waved him off. "If you've got a problem, then complain to that guy. Actually Komui, I don't get along with him!" Well, the brat wasn't so bad, but he had to keep up appearances.

"You don't get along with anyone." The Chinese huffed. "So... where is Allen?"

"He's in that town with the doll." Damn, why was this pissing him off? It's not like he wanted to see him here with that overly caring gaze in his eyes or have him look after him. Really.

Komui's voice reverted to serious. "That doll, Lala. It'll be soon right?"

"Probably. It had been working for 500 years. It's not the same doll. It'll stop by itself." Just like he will one day.

XXX

He found the Beansprout hunched on top of the stairs, probably weeping for those two. They had a rather cruel end. He could still hear the doll sing. "What are you sleeping for? Stay on guard!" Really, how did this guy manage to stay alive if he falls asleep out in the open like that. As far as he knew that cursed eye wasn't an Akuma radar, more like if he looked at someone he'd see past their disguise.

"What is someone who's supposed to take 5 months to recover is doing here?" he countered.

"I'm healed." He admitted plopping down on the stairs.

The boy snorted, still not looking up. "No way."

"Shut up." A comfortable silence settled between them, but Kanda sadly had to break it. "I got a message from Komui. I'm going ahead with my next mission. You deliver the Innocence back to Headquarters." He'd be paired with Lavi who'd come from Luxemburg and they'd meet up at the Netherlands. Finally he can get his well-deserved fuck. He was horny as hell, since the stupid brat too, kept teasing him with his scent, his warmth, lips and his everything.

The brat was silent for a while then muttered an 'understood'.

Kanda sighed. Damn this brat for making him act like this. Damn him for making him feel inclined to comfort him. Ugh, there goes his dignity. "If it's so hard to bear, then stop the doll. It isn't Lala anymore right?" How Kanda wished they never tampered with him. If only they just let him rest...

"But it's their promise." Came the reply. "The only one who can break Lala is Guzol."

This brat just never stops spewing nonsense. Yet somehow, it didn't annoy Kanda that much, the kid showed that he was ready to stand up and fight for his cause, he wasn't just talk. He _meant_ it, he wasn't looking for an easy way out, he genuinely wanted to save people. He was different from other humans he encountered. "You're naive." He said without his usual bite. "We're destroyers, not saviours." They were soldiers. They weren't entitled to have emotions. Back then, he learned that quickly. Feelings were only obstacles, if you can't toss them aside when they become a burden and you end up dead. Lavi was an exception, the only one, until he met this brat, that is.

The boy let out a bitter chuckle that defied his young years. "I know that. But I-" His voice was caught in his throat as the wind blew past them. The song stopped.

The boy sprung to his feet and dashed to the doll. Wasn't he too, injured? Then how come he had such vitality? Kanda shook his head and sighed as he got up much slower and followed the white-haired boy with Toma in tow.

Two figures were positioned in the middle of the small chamber. Guzol was lying on his back with fingers intertwined on his stomach, just like anyone would in a coffin. His head was cradled in the doll-girl's lap, who gazed at the sky, mouth opened for a mute requiem.

The Bean kneeled down next to them, ready to bury the two when the doll talked. "Thank you... for letting me sing until I broke. The promise has been fulfilled." With that, it collapsed in the white-head's arms. Crystal droplets landed on the doll's porcelain cheeks.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Kanda asked, seeing the crouching form.

"Kanda... " Kanda swore his heart skipped a beat at the way the boy called out to him so softly, with those gentle chrome eyes, like softly twinkling stars, looking at him. "Although what you said is true, I want to become a destroyer who can save." As the boy continued to cry with the light enveloping him like a cape, Kanda couldn't help but compare him to an angel.

XXX

Most fanfictions depict Kanda as a heartless asshole but I think does care about Allen. If he didn't he wouldn't have saved Allen or comforted him in Mater in his own Kanda way. Their relationship is disharmonic, but they have a mutual understanding and look out for each other.

So that's all for now. Don't hesitate to drop me a line. Have a nice day/night.


End file.
